


Rose

by Isabear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Flowers, Gags, Sex Magic, Spanking, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause trains Cenred to please her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Summerpornathon 2011 week 1 challenge "Sex Toys". I've been wanting to write this pairing for ages; yay pornathon for making it happen! Thanks to all the people who called this out in the results post. You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. <3

After dark, Morgause took her jeweled blade and peeled a piece of rowan, shaping it like a man’s shaft, but more bulbous.

“What are you doing?” Cenred asked from his chair, curious and aroused. She smiled her secret smile and shook her head.

Next morning, she carved a fallen spruce into a thin board, flat, with her runes across the center. Cenred stroked a thumb absently over the hilt of one of his swords and watched, wondering.

Late in the afternoon, she plucked a rose from the garden he’d made for her and delicately trimmed the thorns with the point of her blade. She rested the fallen flower in a bowl of blown glass, ripples of water and sunlight refracted all over the walls, until it seemed to Cenred that the whole room lay at the bottom of an enchanted lake.

The sun went down. Her smile grew sharp.

He watched in fascination as she lifted the rose from the bowl, cradling it in her palms. It had blossomed open in the past few hours, petals dripping softly as she carried it to where he sat and raised it to his lips, let him lap at the rose-scented water with the tip of his tongue.

“Will you taste it?” she asked, brushing the petals over his cheeks. He rubbed in like a cat, intoxicated by softness.

“Or should it taste you?” she asked. His tunic parted at the seams and fell away as she dragged the petals down his neck to his collarbone.

He whined, inarticulate. Her laughter shivered through his skin as she dropped the rose lower, brushing his bare nipples, his quivering belly. His trousers unlaced themselves at a glance, then her cupped hands traveled lower, teasing the thin skin over his hip before trailing her way up his hardening cock to stroke the tip sweetly. He tipped his head back into the chair and hissed. Somehow the center of the rose drew him in, just the tip, the soft-rough, cool-warm mouth of it making his eyes roll back. Drawing away, she teased it down the swollen vein underneath and let it curl lovingly around his balls.

She led him to bed like that, her fingernails teasing behind his sac as he stumbled forward and crawled up over her. Laughing, she drew the rose up and fed the short stem between his lips until he kissed the sepals, teeth clenched. The petals felt like extensions of his mouth, and his voice emitted from the depths of the flower instead of his throat.

After that, her touch blurred. Pliant under her hands, his shoulders dropped and his arse lifted so she could press the cool rowan shaft into him, sweetly slick and so huge he felt like he was giving in, giving out, opening up helplessly. He shifted his legs wide and whimpered through the rose.

She laughed, teasing him with phantom touches in all his trembling places. “I should bind you all over with leather,” she murmured. “Make you smell it while you strain.”

He whined, and then the shaft was in, twisting until it touched all the right-wrong places inside, making him break out in a sweat all over.

“Hush,” she soothed, fingers tracing the shell of his ear and sliding through his hair, tugging lightly. “Hold still for the paddle now. You want this, don’t you?”

He choked on his eager moans, pressing his face between her breasts as the board with her mark on it rubbed his rear gently, warming it.

“This will sting.”

It cracked like a thunderclap. He arched, a shocked sound ripped from the flower. Shaking, he dropped his head and leaned on his elbows, waiting for the pain-pleasure to shudder its way through his body.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

It came again, solid and stinging. His spine tingled in a rush, his arse tightening deliciously. The wooden shaft felt huge, his cheeks puffing with heat. He trailed the rose over her breasts and let her fingernails soothe him.

“Do you wish to please me?” Her nail drew along his jaw. He nodded frantically.

She pushed his head down firmly between her legs. “Then please me.”

The petals became three dozen tongues as he pressed his face forward, driving them into her wet sex, desperate. She slid one hand around the back of his head, and he closed his eyes against the sharp curl of her smile.

Behind him, the paddle cracked again, leaving her mark on his skin.


End file.
